


When We're Together

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [8]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 8, Decorating, F/F, Fluff, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Ada asks the girls and Hecate to help her decorate the tree in the Great Hall.





	When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Decorating.

* * *

Hecate watched from the shadows as the girls had free reign to decorate the tree in the Great Hall. She couldn’t believe Ada had agreed to it. So far, there seemed to be more tinsel covering the girls than what there was on the tree. Not to mention the stone floor was covered in a variety of various colourful ornaments and baubles. One thing was for certain, she wouldn’t be cleaning up the mess.  
  
“How is it going, Hecate?”  
  
“See for yourself, Ada. There is no order, no colour scheme. I shudder to see the finished result.”  
  
“Now, now Hecate, I’m sure they will do a marvellous job.” Ada smiled as she watched the girls start to place the ornaments on the tree.    
  
“If you say so,” Hecate muttered highly doubtful of Ada’s optimistic attitude.  
  
“Remember it was only a few days ago that you were struggling with some magical fairy lights.”  
  
“Yes, but despite that little mishap, our tree still had a colour theme, this tree, however, is going to look like a massive rainbow mess.”  
  
Ada shook her head fondly, “a little faith is all you need. You may be surprised when you see the finished result.”  
  
“Highly doubtful.”  
  
Ada reached out and took Hecate’s hand in her own and started to pull her over to the tree. “You’ll see, Hecate it will come together in the end. If it is a rainbow mess I’m sure it will still be wonderful. It will show each of the girl’s different personalities making the tree unique.”  
  
Hecate’s eyes softened at Ada’s innocent comment. Perhaps she was right, and it would all turn out wonderful in the end.  
  
When they reached the stage, Ada let go of Hecate’s and started to join the students in decorating the tree. As the seconds passed, she was beginning to feel out of place just standing around doing nothing. Ada as if sensing her thoughts, turned to her and waved her over to join them.  
  
Seeing no better alternative and against her better judgment, she joined in avoiding the bright baubles and instead chose the silver and gold ornaments. Finding a small part of the tree that had yet to be decorated, she placed the ornaments on the tree in an orderly fashion. Looking over at Ada, she saw that she had opted to decorate her part of the tree in a mixture of pinks and light blues.  
  
Ada smiled over at her in happiness, causing Hecate’s heart to melt. She would gladly join in decorating a hundred trees if it meant seeing Ada having fun and looking so carefree.  
  
When the tree was finally decorated, and the finishing touches were added. Ada offered to weave the fairy lights around the branches, while Hecate placed the star on top.  
  
“The moment of truth, Hecate,” Ada whispered turning on the lights.  
  
The girl’s excitement echoed around them, while Hecate looked up at the tree noticing that each part of the tree that the girls had chosen to decorate suited their personality. Although the tree was covered in various different ornaments in a variety of colours, the tree looked perfect. The colours seemed to meld into one, as the lights sparkled against the ornaments creating a rainbow of light around the Great Hall.  
  
“What do you think, Hecate?”  
  
“You were right, Ada. It really does look wonderful.”  
  
Ada beamed in happiness, glad that Hecate approved. “When I originally thought of the idea, I couldn’t help but feel that it summed up everything that has happened so far this year and gives a personal meaning.  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“That no matter what happens, Hecate there will always be light in the darkness. And when there is light we can overcome anything. For it's only when we work together, that all of us truly become one.”  



End file.
